Sorting Series: The Sorting of Albus Severus
by BlondeDancer
Summary: The first of many one-shots. Join various characters through the famous Sorting Ceremony. You vote on the next character. Join Harry's son, Albus Severus through the Sorting Ceremony. Complete!


**As the summary says this is my new mini series. I hope you enjoy dont forget to let me know what character you would like me to do next in the review section.  
**

**AN:** The hat talks like **this. **Albus talks like _this._

* * *

**Sorting Series:The Sorting of Albus Severus Potter**

As the day sky turned darker, the butterflies in his stomach grew more active. He looked out the window in his compartment, completely unaware of what was happening with his friends. The compartment door slid open and a tall blonde haired girl stood there, he snapped his gaze away from the window as she said, "We will be at Hogwarts soon. You better get your robes on." and walked on to the rest of the train. "Come on guys, you heard what the prefect said, let's get ready." came the voice of Rose Weasley as she and the other girls left the compartment to change elsewhere.

About 20 minutes later the train slowed down as it pulled into Hogsmeade train station. When the train came to a stop the school emptied out of the train onto the platform as Albus looked around he saw his brother James climbing into a compartment as well as the majority of the school. He was snapped out of his daze as his cousin Rose elbowed him and pointed to the sea of students surrounding a large man who was shouting,"Firs' years, firs' years over 'ere!" They made their way over to the familiar half giant known as Rubeus Hagrid and smiled.

They stepped into the wooden boats and set off across the Black Lake, a scream came as the Giant Squid popped up, frolicking in the water. A call form Hagrid came, "He won't hurt yer. You'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a mo'!" A collective gasp came from the first years as the majestic castle came into view. They left the boats and Hagrid knocked on the door and Professor Neville Longbottom was there to meet them with a warm smile as he led them up the stairs and stopped outside a set of large double doors.

Professor Longbottom motioned for them to stop and turned to face the sea of terrified first years. He opened his mouth and began to speak," Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor Longbottom and I am the Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts. In a few moments you will go through these doors and you will be sorted into your houses. There are four; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. All have had great wizards and witches come from them, it will be like your second family here. I will return for you momentarily." Having said that he left the first years to their thoughts.

The first years mumbled amongst themselves and as Albus heard the conversations around him his face turned paler. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see that Professor Longbottom had returned and was giving him a sympathetic smile. _Thank Merlin that Neville...I mean Professor Longbottom is here,_ Albus thought as the double doors opened and they entered the Great Hall.

Albus walked alongside Rose. He heard quick breaths coming from beside him as they made their way past the older students. Rose was turning pale, she didn't like crowds. Albus took her hand and gave it a slight comforting squeeze and colour began to return to her cheeks as she smiled back at him. They reached the top of the hall and there sat on a stool was an old pointy hat. They all looked at it expectantly as its brim ripped open and it began to sing about the school.

During the Hats song Albus looked around the Hall. He saw his brother and cousins sitting at the Gryffindor table waving at him and giving him a thumbs up. He looked up at the enchanted midnight sky which had a half full moon in it. He was snapped out of his daze once again by the Sorting Hat shouting out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" as Holly Flint made her way to the table. 10 minutes later, Professor Longbottom called out, "Potter, Albus." All eyes were on him as he walked up to the stool and sat down, the Hat was placed on his head and his vision was slightly obscured.

**Ah Albus Severus Potter. I've been waiting to meet you for a while.  
**_And why is that?  
_**You were named after Severus Snape, a Slytherin and Albus Dumbledore, a Gryffindor. Your grandparents were in Gryffindor as well as your parents and most of your family.  
**_Is that so? Where do you think I belong?_

**Well from your mind I can see that you are brave, a Gryffindor quality but like your father you could do well in Slytherin as you have a thirst to prove yourself, to live up to your namesake Albus Severus. They were both powerful and decent.  
**_So where are you putting me then? I hope it's not Slytherin…  
_**Why not? I think that you can do well there. For all the reasons I mentioned as well as this. Your initials fascinate me as well A.S.P, they spell out 'asp' which is a type of snake. All reasons considered I think I will put you in…**

"SLYTHERIN!"

Albus' mouth made a small 'o' shape as did most of Gryffindor house as he made his way to the Slytherin table. Albus connected eyes with his oldest brother and gave him a look that said I will talk to you later. After the feast had ended Albus met James in the entrance hall. His brother gave him a hug and said," Slytherin Al? Really?" Albus sighed and told him, "Everything happens for a reason James. The Hat had its reasons for putting me in Slytherin but I promise you that I will not turn evil." His older brother smiled and replied," I know you won't Albus and so do the rest of the Hall. Now here's the big question," he said, a sly grin appearing on his face," Are you telling Mum and Dad? Or am I?"

Albus laughed at his older brother's attempt of trying to lighten the mood and he said," I think I can handle that James. I may not be a Gryffindor but that doesn't mean I'm spineless." With a smile the two brothers parted ways as they headed off to their respective dorms.


End file.
